Madara and Itachi Alphabet
by WhirledPeace
Summary: A MadaIta oneshot going through the alphabet. Written for LovelyMystery.


A/N: Hello, this is a story I wrote for LovelyMystery! I hope you all like it!

* * *

A is for arsenic. Those poisonous kisses could liquefy my knees like nothing else. Nothing sort of being poisoned could get such a reaction from me.

B is for barriers. We each had our secrets, after all, weren't we a secret? But I found that Madara's secrets keep him from other duties. An arranged meeting in the woods might be postponed, or simply ignored. I never complained, I was blessed enough to gaze upon him, but it was quite irksome not knowing what was more important than me to him.

C is for courage. We both possessed courage, courage enough to face a million and one enemies without hesitation. But it took an inner courage to moan a lover's name to the wilderness, or scream it to the heavens in the throes of ecstasy. This courage, we both possessed.

D is for dread. We are elite ninja, we don't fear anything. But this does mean we dread battles. Every time he is forced to leave my side, I see the worry in his eyes. Does he dread the upcoming battle for the threat it has to his life, or his death might have on mine? I might never know the answer to this. By the time I have voiced my question, he will have long since parted with this world.

E is for enigmatic. Madara would always have an invisible veil about him, hiding his true feelings and intent. I tried to copy this, but I could not always hide my feelings. At least, I did, except when I was faced with him. Then my mask slipped, and I knew I could never truly be as hidden as he was. At least, not as long as he was here.

F is for façade. I shall never forget Madera's 'Tobi'. When I inquire further into his genius idea, he replied with an exaggerated analogy of how intoxicated he was at the time. But when did the acting stop? Was I exempt? When I watch his sleeping face, I find myself wondering exactly how honest Madara is. But watching his sleeping face, I can't help but think he means every word he says to me.

G is for gag. Gag was what Madara put in my mouth when he feared I might be too loud. Gagging was also what Madara performed on his tea when I was able to fit an entire dango stick in my mouth.

H is for high. High was where my cries flew when we made love. High was where our hearts fluttered when gazing upon each other. And high was where we sat, atop a tree, in the pouring rain, waiting for our target to totter along. High was also where Madara had better keep his hands.

I is for inkling. Inkling was about as much as I knew. I could get as far as an inkling, or an allusion, to Madara's feelings. I seemed to be constantly bouncing between uncertainty and complete assurance. I swear, such a person as Madara will be the death of me.

J is for jaded. I may be the one who's expression never changed from one of extreme boredom, but I knew deep down that Madara was the one who only felt challenged when he had me under him, writhing and moaning. And for me, this did not happen enough.

K is for karma. If either of us believed what we did to others in this life would be done to us in the next, we would both immediately turn out lives around and help others. Fortunately, or unfortunately, we do not believe in this. But sometimes, I wonder if he was sent to me to thank me for my sacrifice. Maybe I wouldn't have to spend my years of exile in loneliness.

L is for lout. Lout is what Madara found himself labeled as whenever he found his hands wandering at times they shouldn't be.

M is for melancholia. Melancholia is where I have come from. I can still not forget those long days of depression, before Madara found me.

N is for narcissism. Narcissism is when Madara ignores my needs, pleasing only himself. Narcissism is also what makes me stay in the bathroom so long, fixing my hair.

O is for ostracism. We are killers, thus we have been shunned. We are two male lovers, thus we have been shunned. Technically, we are related, thus another reason to be shunned. But when I find myself in Madara's arms, shielding me from the cold, I don't find I care so much.

P is for plead. Pleasing occurred when Madara was being especially tortuous with this victims. Pleading also occurred when he held back, not giving the most he could. But then, it was me who did the pleading; me who was the victim.

Q is for quiet. Quiet was when Madara hadn't the time. Quiet was when he apologized. Quiet was when we were able to sit together, alone.

R is for rough. Rough were his touches. Rough were his thrusts. Rough was his voice in my ear, his hand in my hair. Things are just rough all over.

S is for soft. Soft were his lips on my forehead. Soft was his voice when I lay, completely used after him. Soft was his voice as well when I lay wounded because of a mistake he made.

T is for time. We lived for the moment, but planned heavily. Time was something Madara easily lost track of, or lost altogether. Time was also what flew when we had a spare moment of it to spend together. Time was what we denied existed, so that we could live another day.

U is for ubiquitous. Though he seemed nowhere within my reach, he was everywhere I looked. The simple blowing of the wind might bring a scent similar to his. The curve of a branch might mimic the way he stood. I fear I draw nearer to obsession ever second we are apart.

V is for vagabond. We wandered, and never settled in one place too long. We never had a physical home, but a cold night in a cave with him by my side was home enough.

W is for wake. Waking came all too much and all too soon. I feared falling asleep, for I knew in the morning, my waking would tear us apart. After a battle and one lay wounded, waking would only bring pain. But as long as Madara was there, tending roughly to my wounds, I could handle any pain.

X is for xenophile. I do not doubt we both would, at some time, think about other places, far from here. We are both trapped by our clan, and there's nowhere to find freedom. We envied the other cultures and places where a person was a person.

Y is for Yom Kippur. We aren't religious people, but if ever I was given a day to atone for my sins, I would take it. I don't know if Madara would verbally admit it, but there are also things he too regrets.

Z is for zenith. Zenith was when we came together during love making. I could not tell, for I had known no other life than this, but I felt that as long as I was with Madara, I would be living the zenith of my life.


End file.
